


Exposed

by Minasium



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasium/pseuds/Minasium
Summary: JeongMi Au where they are secretly dating and all their photos and proof that they are a couple is hidden on Jy's Ipad. One night Jihyo found it laying around the room and managed to open it somehow,  exposing their secret to everyone.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> This is Unedited

Jeongyeon ang Mina had been dating for a year and none of their friends know that, Not because they were scared to tell, They just lost the opportunity to say it (Lost countless opportunities, yes) 

Jeongyeon's doorbell rang and she immediately ran towards the door to open whoever pushed the doorbell. She then saw her gorgeous girlfriend waiting with paper bags if food for their girls night out with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey, babe" Mina greeted Jeongyeon with a kiss on her cheeks which made the older one flushed and turn red as a tomato.

"Good afternoon" Jeongyeon then stepped aside to let her girlfriend in and then proceed to close the door to help Mina carry the bags to the kitchen.

"You're early, As usual" Jeongyeon stated as she put the bag in the fridge since it will be eaten later at night.

"Of course, We wouldn't have the time to do something if i arrived late since no one knows about our relationship yet" Mina scoffed as she sat on the couch. She then sighed at the thought of being in a secret relationship with Jeongyeon.

Well, It's not like they were entirely keeping it a secret, they just always lose the opportunity to tell their friends.

"We've tried to tell them a lot of times that it's so hard to actually tell it" Jeongyeon sat next to her girlfriend and leaned her head on Mina.

"I know right, But i bet Jihyo has her doubts" Jeongyeon laughed and remembered how sneaky that girl is, Jihyo knows every single one of them, And even tho some aren't opening up to her, She already know what's up.

"And Tzuyu"Mina pointed out before giggling, showing her gummy smile.

"What do you mean...?" Jeongyeon asked, Looking up to Mina with a raised eyebrow.

"I think she saw us one time behind the huge tree at the parking, Ever since then she would try to call and ask something but would end up disregarding her question" Mina explain, She once again giggled at the thought of how cute the youngest member of their circle acted.

And instead of asking further about how Tzuyu has her doubts with their relationship, Jeongyeon asked about what they were doing behind the huge tree.

"You were the one who initiated it but you don't remember? What a shame" Mina pouted and rolled her eyes. It was such a memorable moment to be honest.

Jeongyeon didn't thought of Mina using her pout that she discontinued her teasing. "Of course i didn't so don't pout like that" Jeongyeon said as the memories of her dragging Mina behind the huge tree at the parking lot flashed back to her mind. She was really needy that time and they had a little argument.

Jeongyeon didn't want anyone to see or hear what they were gonna talk about so she dragged the annoyed Mina behind the huge tree and apologized there, Telling how much it hurts for her to be ignored. Mina accepted her apology and was taken aback by Jeongyeon's lips suddenly crashing onto hers. Yes they were making out when the maknae saw them.

"You were so brave to make a move a like that" Mina giggled once more before laying down the couch and used the older one's thighs as a pillow.

"It was because i missed you so much" Jeongyeon rolled her eyes as she tuck Mina's hair in her ears.

"Just admit that you were so needy, And besides it was your fault that we argued"

"Yes yes, I admit, but you made me like that so it's partially your fault" Jeongyeon leaned down and pressed her lips against Mina's forehead.

"And you're doing it again" Mina commented. She wasn't a stranger to Jeongyeon peppering her with kisses, and it's not like she hate it either. This is her love language. Jeongyeon wasn't always the type to express her love with words, She does it through action.

Jeongyeon only hummed before straightening her back and taking her Ipad on the night stand just beside the couch. They still have time before their friends arrive.

Mina decided to sleep as she just did an all nighter for her school project. While jeongyeon decided to browse her ipad full of their photos.

The ipad is basically like the proof of their relationship, It contains all photos of them together. Videos of one another and such. And the wall paper was something that tells they are indeed in a relationship.

The wallpaper is photo of Jeongyeon who was expecting to have a selfie with Mina but the latter kissed her instead. It was their first photo as a couple and Jeongyeon thinks it's as precious as a Gem that she made it her wallpaper.

Although the lockscreen wallpaper is just a normal black wallpaper with a rose in the middle. She can't risk putting their photo on the lock screen as it will blow their cover (Not like they're covering something or what) But like what was said, No one knows about them yet.

And they don't know when to tell their friends that they're actually dating for 7 months already.

Jeongyeon smiled as she swipe the screen of her ipad, Feeling happy at every photos. She didn't know when she started feeling like this but she's really sure that She loves Mina so much. 

An hour later, Mina opened her eyes and saw jeongyeon's beautiful eyes staring at her as she sleeps.

"You're so pretty" Mina muttered, She can't help but just say it. Cause it was true.

"Likewise, Now get up cause Dahyun and Chaeyoung said they're on the way"Jeongyeon informed as she put the ipad on the side of the couch, She then look back at Mina and didn't notice how the couch's pillow drop, Hiding her ipad entirely.

"Already? I guessed they missed having fun with us so much" Mina said as she sat properly. 

Jeongyeon was finally able to stretch her legs up, She lets out a long groan.

"Was i heavy?" Mina couldn't help but ask because of her girlfriend's reaction.

"it's not that, you laid on my thighs for an hour and i didn't move of course i need to stretch them muscles" Jeongyeon giggled as she continue stretching.

"I think i should help you stretch" Mina smirked as she snake her hands up her girlfriend's thigh.

Jeongyeon's flushed at the touch and turned red once again. For someone who likes to give kisses she surely panics a lot. "Can y—" her words was cut off by the continuous sound of her doorbell.

"Help me stretch some other time" Jeongyeon laughed awkwardly and immediately stood. She was about to walk towards the door when Mina pulled her in for a kiss.

"We won't be able to do it later since we now have visitors" Mina stated after releasing jeongyeon who was shock by Mina's sudden move.

Mina then stood up and left to the kitchen. Jeongyeon could only sighed and wished she didn't let Mina slept earlier.

She then finally opened the door revealing Chaeyoung and Dahyun who gave her a huge smile.

"Long time no see Jeongyeon-Unnie!" Dahyun immediately hugged Her and so did Chaeyoung. These two are freshman and they are the ones who are usually busy, They only join gatherings occasionally, When free.

"Is anyone else here already?" Chaeyoung asked as Jeongyeon let them inside.

"Min— Me! Hey Chaeng! Dubu!" Mina peeked her head from the kitchen, She was already wearing an apron and was already cutting some veggies, not to mention there was sweat dripping down her neck as if she was working there since earlier. What a great actress.

"Unnie!!!" Chaeyoung immediately ran towards Mina to give her a big hug but stopped when she notice how sweaty she was.

"aw you're doing all the work by yourself again unnie" Chaeyoung glared and frowned at Jeongyeon who only gave an awkward laugh.

"Well, You guys are already using my house as the place, That's my share" Jeongyeon shrugged her shoulders.

"You never change unnie" Dahyun laughed before going to the kitchen.

and despite being sweaty —not, That's just water sprinkled on to her neck— Chaeyoung still gave her Mina unnie a tight hug.

Dahyun did the same before she started helping Mina prepare the food for later.

Jeongyeon decided to help as well since there isn't anything else to do but help. Half an hour later, Tzuyu, Sana, and Momo arrived. They were the ones responsible for the drinks and they surely brought a lot.

The food was then ready and they were only waiting for two VIPs to arrive. And when they heard the doorbell, it was their cue.

"Annyeong!!!" Nayeon entered the house with a loud greeting and a huge smile. Jihyo was behind her also giving out warm and genuine smiles.

"Wahhhhh i miss you guys" Jihyo started hugging each and one of them, It was a busy month for them as a students since the finals are near and it was much harder for Jihyo as she is a member of the student council. Not like she wanted to be there, She was forced to be a member because of her admirable performance as a responsible student.

The group of nine ladies then started eating and drinking while talking about things that happened to them for the past few days.

And although Mina and Jeongyeon was sitting right beside each other, They didn't look like a couple at all. They teased each other but they weren't obvious, You can't really tell that they are actually a couple.

The night was deepening and they played a movie that everyone seen uninterested of, Everything was fun and games when jihyo felt something hit her thighs when she jumped on the couch due to the loud noise the movie was making.

An eyebrow raised and she lifted the pillow up and saw Jeongyeon's ipad on the side, as if it was hidden there.

"Oho" Nayeon started when she noticed Jihyo and that caught everyone's attention off the movie, Their heads was in sync when it turned to the left where they heard nayeon.

Jeongyeon's eye immediately widened when she saw her ipad being held by Jihyo.

"What's with the reaction?" Momo asked and that made them curious as to what's exactly inside Jeongyeon's ipad.

"Oooo are you hiding something, Unnie?" Sana asks cheekily.

Jeongyeon stood by her knees to try and take the ipad from jihyo but the latter was faster, Nayeon then stood up and held Jeongyeon, trying to keep her from taking the gadget.

Momo and Sana did the same as Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Jihyo tried to open Jeongyeon's ipad.

Mina on the other side was only laughing and has accepted her fate, Tzuyu was looking worriedly at her. "You know?" Mina mouthed and Tzuyu slightly nod.

Mina could only giggle at her answer.

They then watch as Nayeon, Momo, and Sana, Hold Jeongyeon to keep her away from Jihyo, who was trying to open her ipad.

Jeongyeon can't ask Mina to help her cause that would blow away their nonexistent cover. 

"A-anyways! that could only be open by my finger prin— It opened?!?" Jihyo, Miraculously opened Jeongyeon's ipad and she knew it was the end of it all.

"OHHH—" the three couldn't believe their eyes at what they saw from the wallpaper. It was a selfie of Mina kissing the shocked jeongyeon's cheek.

"We're doomed" Jeongyeon was released by the three and she immediately look back at her girlfriend who was enjoying the scene.

"OH MY FUC— YOU TWO ARE DATING?!?" Nayeon asked loudly, Her expression was as shock as it could ever be. She didn't have a clue that two of her friends was actually dating each other.

Sana and Momo's mouth was left open as if they saw a ghost. While Chaeyoung and Dahyun was as shock as Nayeon.

"No wonder Mina unnie's always the first to arrive here" Chaeyoung said, Feeling happy and a little betrayed by her friends.

"Kinda" Mina answered and laughed at their reactions.

"I had my doubts but i never actually thought it's true" Jihyo said as she browse the gallery.

"Oh how domestic" They teased and started checking each of their photos.

Jeongyeon looked at Mina while frowning "You didn't even helped me get the ipad back"

"It lessened our hassle, We didn't have to speak to them ourselves" Mina chuckled.

"Okay traitors" Dahyun shut the Television down and look at Jeongyeon and Mina.

"First of all, Give that back" Jeongyeon demanded only to be ignored.

"No sir, we demand an explanation first" Jihyo said, Putting the ipad behind her.

Momo noticed how tzuyu was unresponsive with the revelation and couldn't help but ask if she knew already.

"Mina-Unnie clarified it just now but i saw them by the parking lot a month ago" Tzuyu explained awkwardly.

"You saw them? you didn't tell us?"

"whay were they doing???"Sana eagerly asked, She wanted to tease the two so much because of this sudden revelation. But they hate(Slightly) them for hiding the fact that they were in a relationship.

"kis—BLA BLA BLA" The others didn't quite get what Tzuyu said because if Jeongyeon suddwnly screaming.

Jihyo shot death glares and asked nicely for Tzuyu to continue.

jeongyeon didn't have a choice but to shut uo as she was actually scared of the younger one.

"T-they were kissing" 

The girls couldn't help but squeal in excitement. Mina felt a little shy as she knew this was gonna be their reactions. Jeongyeon on the other side was beet red and was just hoping to be swallowed by the couch due to embarrasment.

"You two need some explaining to do" 

***


End file.
